Dance Along!
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko is in a certain group of 10 is a famous FEMALE member group in PriPara but what will happen if their basketball teams find out? Will they quit basketball or will they quit PriPara? They couldn't possibly keep the two since their teams are dead set on making them quit by making them busy in basketball. How will the deal with the pressure? Will they change minds instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"So tell me again why you can't come to our practice match against Seishuki Academy?" Riko asked very slowly with deadly aura seeping out of her body.

"Coach, I already had an appointment before you stated out of the blue that we had a practice match. My advice for the future is that stated it before the week of the game, not the very last day before the game." Kuroko said calmly, not bothered by the deadly aura, Akashi was worse.

"B-But! Where are you going?!" Riko asked desperately, he was a vital of the team!

"An appointment is all I can say Riko-san." Kuroko stated.

"Kuroko," she tried a sexy move which failed, "Tell me please?"

"No."

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouted as he entered the gym, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO THE PRACTICE MATCH TOMORROW?!"

"No."

"Kuroko," Hyuuga said eerily, "You are coming, Captain's orders."

"No."

"Do you want to be detached from the starters position?"

"No."

"Then play."

"No."

"Is no all you're going to say?"

"No."

"Give me the detailed explanation of why you aren't going."

"No."

"You will tell me."

"No."

"I'll stalk you until you give me a full explanation, do you want that?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING NO TO THE EXPLANATION PART!"

"No."

"You are going to tell me Kuroko."

"No."

" _ **Kuroko."**_

"No."

Hyuuga sighed, this boy was stubborn alright, he took out his phone, and even if he didn't want to do it with every fiber of his being, he called the Demon.

" _Hello, this is Akashi Seijuro, what do you need, if this is a prank I will come murder you and then hide your body so nobody will find your body forever."_

Hyuuga sweatdropped, "This is Hyuuga, Kuroko's captain, he doesn't want to come to the match and won't give a valid reason, please reason with him."

" _Very well, pass the phone."_

Hyuuga sighed and tossed the phone to Kuroko who caught it in a swift motion. Kuroko bowed slightly with his eyes held a tiny little bit of amusement of the captain's desperation.

"Hello Akashi-kun, nothing will have me tell you my reason, it's personal."

" _Straight to the point Tetsuya, but what does unlimited milkshakes say?"_

"No."

Kuroko knew Akashi had dropped the phone in shock when he heard a _'thump',_ he had never denied milkshakes before so it was expected.

Kuroko ended the call and threw it back to Hyuuga, "You have to do better than that Hyuuga-sempai."

"Kuroko! You got to go to the game! I need you!" Kagami yelled as a ditch effort.

"You must not have enough training if you need me that desperately Kagami-kun." Kuroko retorted and before leaving the gym he said, "I'm leaving, I know you will try to convince me but it isn't going to work, Coach, please excuse me for today and tomorrow, bye."

Riko snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the door close, "YOU _ **IDIOTS**_! AFTER HIM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kuroko ended up at a certain company building, he saw a certain group already there waiting for him.

"Kazunari, Tatsuya, Yukio, Makato, Shogo, Ryo, Shoichi, Kotaro, and Kiyoshi, did I make you wait long?" Kuroko asked.

"Heck yes you did Tetsuya!" Miyaji Kiyoshi shouted, "I'll throw a pineapple at you!"

"I'll kick you too Tetsuya!" Kasamatsu Yukio shouted in annoyance.

"Tetsuya, you're so late, Nin is gonna get mad you." Haizaki Shogo said with a grin.

"I don't want to see that when Nin does see Tetsuya." Hanamiya Makoto grimaced; Nin was terrifying, especially when he was in his other form.

"I wanna to see that though, sorry!" Sakurai Ryo said a bit too excitingly going slightly out of character since they were so close to the gate.

"That's because your character is so different over there." Himuro Tatsuya grimaced, everyone's character changed drastically when they enter the gate.

"That's why it's so fun Tatsuya-chan!" Takao Kazunari said cheerily.

"Are we going to go in or not, we are going to be late if don't go now." Shoichi sighed but it had a tone of amusement.

"Akashi is going to kill me for skipping practice again, I ran out of excuses so I just ditched the shorty when I couldn't come up with an excuse." Hayama Kotaro groaned.

"I'll help you on more excuses later Kotaro, Nin loves me too much to kill me Shogo, Ryo don't change your characteristics _**until**_ we are inside please, it's disturbing, Kiyoshi, did I ever mentioned it's weird to say your name since I have a sempai whose name is Kiyoshi Teppei, and Yukio I dare you to try and hit me, Shoichi you are perfectly correct we should go in soon." Kuroko said in one breath and was breathing normally afterwards.

Takao grinned and flashed a peace sign which just annoyed Kuroko more. The group of 10 went into a gateway that lead to America and their clothes and style automatically changed as they came out as females.

Kuroko's hair was grown to mid-back and was layered over one another to make a somewhat mysterious yet cool hairstyle. She had on black shorts that reached midway to her knees, at the ends hung loose ends while wearing pitch black heels that barely had a half-inch of a supporting block at the end but it was somewhat fitting for her thin, pale legs. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a black vest on top with no sleeves. Her belt was black, camouflaging perfectly with the shorts but at the center was a bold pitch black eighth-note symbol. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and the wrists were decorated with different black charms. Her face was left the way it was with no accessories because it was already beautiful as it was.

Takao's hair was shoulder length with her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a hair tie that had a bright orange heart on it and her hair was also curled slightly at the end. She wore a black skirt stopping around 2/3 on its way to her knees. She wore knee-high pitch black boots with a lukewarm orange colored star on its outer side; her heel was an inch long giving her some extra height but not too much to make it look exaggerated and impossible to walk in. Her identical black short-sleeved shirt was topped by an identical vest but was a bright orange instead. Her belt was identical in every way but the eighth-note symbol was a bold orange. She wore a large orange and black rubber bracelet on her right arm that dangled comfortably on her wrist. She also wore no make-up because her constant bright smile already highlighted the best of her.

Himuro's hair was waist length but had a single braid going down the front on her left side which was tied with a dark purple tie. She wore long black pants that hugged her legs but was loose at the end so it swayed when she walked. She had a long-sleeved shirt but the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and had a dark purple vest on her as well. She wore a small but fashionable, tiny, little purple hat on and there was a small pitch black feather on it as well. The belt was the same except the dark purple eighth-note symbol on it. She wore no extra accessories for she had gone for the professional but fashionable look. She only wore a light, faint purple lipstick on, barely noticeable but was seen if you looked at it directly. Her shoes were flat but professional-looking if you didn't mind the small bright purple chain running across the rim with little charms.

Kasamatsu's hair was wavy all the way down to mid-back but at the top was surprisingly spiky like her original male form's hair, she wore a head-band that really didn't do anything but be a decoration. She wore a skirt that only reached half-way to her knees with a bold blue outline on it. She wore what looked like black slippers but was surprisingly sturdy. She wore a no-sleeve black shirt with a bold blue vest on top. Her belt was black except the bold blue eighth-note on it. She wore small blue earrings that hung below her ear. She wore one bracelet on her right arm that reached halfway to her elbow with a web of different colors of blue and it didn't move from its spot making it lay comfortably where it was at.

Imayoshi's hair was grown to her knees with her bangs to her eyes; her long hair was straight at first but gradually got wavy until the edge was curled up. She wore a dark red hair clip which essentially did nothing since her bangs were still covering her eyes. She wore black jeans with rips all over them but had dark crimson red stitches over the rips to keep the pants together. Her glasses were thin-framed which brought out her eyes more than usual. Her shoes were just black and crimson colored sneakers but her socks went halfway up to her knees with a dark red swirl pattern crawling up it. She wore a black shirt that licked at her elbows but didn't quite touch it. Her vest was a dark crimson red that had a blackish sheen which made it look a bit darker. She had small bracelets that changed from black to red on both arms. Her black belt had a dark red but not quite crimson eighth-note on it.

Sakurai had her hair a bit longer than her original male form so that her hair was tied into a pony tail to her left side with a light brown spade hair tie; her hair licked at her shoulder but was straight. Her black skirt was up to her knees with brown little bunnies on the edge of it. Her brown-to-black boots were up halfway to her knees with buckles going all the way up it on its outside side. She wore fingerless black gloves with a dark brown outline of a spade on it. Her black shirt was long-sleeves but had rips everywhere and her dark-to-light brown vest was a tad bit shorter than the rest. She wore no other extra accessories as well. Her black belt had a bright, warm eighth-note on it.

Hayama had her hair a bit longer than her usual hair but it was short enough to spike everywhere with a wind-swept look in it. Her skirt was a mismatched color of black and auburn. Her boots went an inch higher above her knees with thin, loose auburn strings flowing out of the opening. She had small auburn jewel drops as her earring and necklace. Her right arm was consumed by auburn threads overlapping one another over and over from her wrist to her shoulder. Her black shirt was short-sleeved to show the threads climbing up her arm. Her vest was a bright auburn with a little black spade badge on the top left that almost touched her shoulder but was a few centimeters down.

Miyaji's hair was thick as it was braided down halfway to her knees with an amber X hair tie. She wore loose, black shorts that hung off her belt with amber flowers on her bottom of the short. Her pitch black, shiny shoes only covered up her ankles with an amber chain on her right shoe from the front to the back. Her black shirt's sleeves were a few centimeters to long as it licked at her knuckles. Her amber vest hugged her figure tightly but not enough to make it hard to breath after strenuous work. She wore no extra accessories as well which brought out a bright but quiet person. Her belt was pure black but her eighth-note was a swirl of both dark and bright amber.

Hanamiya's hair was grown out two-thirds of the way to her knees; she wore a dark forest green ribbon on her head that was tied into a large bow on her right side with the extra ribbon pieces going down halfway to her elbows. Her large doe eyes got a glittery sheen to them that practically screamed innocence but danger. Her blackish-dark green boots were hugging tightly against her slim legs and reached 2 inches above her ankles. Her arm bore an extremely dark green that was practically on the verge of black cobra tattoo on her upper left arm. She wore a green snake bracelet on her right wrist that tightly hugged her arm while her black shirt was short-sleeved enough to show the cobra completely. Her pants looked cut off by scissors on the bottom so it was over the knees by a few centimeters. Seams and strings hung off and one would occasionally come off as well. Her vest was an olivish-green and hung a bit loose on her figure slightly. Her black belt held a dark olive green eighth note with a glittery shimmer to it.

Haizaki's hair had grown out to her elbows; her silky hair was a bit wavy as two braids were made in the front, one over her left and the other over her right. Her black skirt was slightly over her knees with silver vines snaking at the bottom of it. Her silver shoes didn't even go up to her ankles as her black socks covered that part. Her black shirt had short sleeves that managed to be a bit longer than the vest she had on and the shirt also sagged down and almost covered her belt but it was still fully visible. Her vest was a dull silver and covered her like a no-sleeve shirt. She wore a black belt with a dull silver eighth-note.

"Let's go!" Takao shouted happily in English skipping down the path as the rest followed, people turned to look at them in awe, they were pretty popular around the world, but they specialized in English songs the most.

"Hurry up Kazu, we need to go for the concert of else we'll be late!" Sakurai as she roughly pulled Takao to the direction of the concert hall by the color of her shirt.

"Rude! I just wanted some ice cream!" Takao said with a small, playful growl.

"Um, please stop fighting Kazu! Saku! I don't like violence!" Hanamiya said, her knees bucking slightly in fear as she pleaded with wide, scared eyes.

"C'mon, we need to go before Nin finds us and chews our heads off."Kasamatsu said.

"Of course! Let's go right away Yuki! I, Shoi, shall lead the way!" Imayoshi said with a huge cheerful grin as she dragged the other into the concert backstage hall.

"Ne, Tet, you care to explain why I entered this group in the first place?" Miyaji asked with a small grin as she swung an arm around Kuroko.

"Kiyo, you wanted to join this group so don't complain." Kuroko said evenly and Miyaji's grin widened slightly.

"Ahh, our cool and mysterious leader, you break my heart to think I'd complain about you. But I have to admit, the sudden change of character for everyone is freaky." Miyaji asked, placing a hand where her heart was, faking the hurt.

Kuroko just shook off Miyaji's arm and walked off, not minding the angry rush of dust coming towards them. The thing that made the dust trail stopped in front of them and Haizaki made an 'eep' sound, already knowing who it was. A nine-tail fox was seen after the dust cleared away, it was up to the height of Himuro's waist.

"N-Nin…h-hi!" Hanamiya said nervously while Sakurai snorted in amusement, apparently finding it funny.

"Tet, why are you and everyone else late?" Nin asked with a dark aura that surrounded her elegant form.

Kuroko took it all in a stride, "I was at basketball practice and my teammates wouldn't let me leave without a proper explanation so I was held back a little."

Nin took a huge breath before exhaling slowly, "Ok, hurry up, you only have a few minutes to prepare for a show for millions, you know that everyone outside of PriPara can see you too thanks to the new installments right?"

Kasamatsu stiffened, "Really? There's no way I could perform before millions Nin!"

Both Hanamiya and Haizaki nodded in agreement, already hiding behind the other performers. Nin gave Kuroko a look and Kuroko sighed as she turned to the three who were scared out of their clothes.

"I'll treat you at ParParty Café if you do this." Kuroko offered and the three straightened up right away with stars in their eyes.

"Yosh! Let's go perform girls!" Haizaki shouted and sped towards the entrance with the other two following close behind.

"Let's go girls, I'll treat you too." Kuroko said to the others.

"Nah, I'm good, but thank you." Himuro said as she followed the other three at a much slower pace.

Kuroko sighed as everyone else went and patted Nin's head before following, getting ready to perform once again with everyone else.


End file.
